Les 30 baisers d'un nain et d'un titan!
by AliceHNightmare
Summary: Je me lance dans le défit des 30 baisers sur le couple EreRi/RiRen!
1. Bougie

_Rating: K_

 _Paring: RiRen/EreRi_

 _Disclamer: Malgré mon désire profond de pouvoir les posséder, les personnages et le monde de Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama..._

 _Le Bla-bla d'Alice: Puisque recensement, j'ai du mal à écrire, j'ai décider de me laisser dans le défit des 30 baisers histoire de me motiver. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai au terme étant donner que j'ai mes examens à préparer cette années mais on va essayer de faire avec!_

* * *

 _ **Premier baiser**_ _ **: Bougie**_

L'éclat fin d'une lumière faible éclairait la pièce. La lune était haute dans le ciel et les ombres des arbres couvraient le vieux château où logeait le bataillon d'exploration. Assit contre le mur froid et dur Livaï fixait la minuscule flamme qui depuis une bougie de cire dansait sous les accours des légers coups de vent venant de l'extérieur. Devant lui, de l'autre côté de la bougie, Eren fixait la lune présente dans le ciel noir d'été en silence.

Tout était calme et tranquille. Pas une parole n'était échangée entre le caporal et son soldat, seul un silence doux régnait sans aucune tension. Mais soudains, Eren pris la parole.

\- Dites Caporal, pourquoi vous m'aimez ?

Le dit Caporal releva la tête stoppant ainsi sa contemplation pour poser ses yeux gris sur l'adolescent en face de lui.

\- De quoi tu parles gamin ?

\- Bah… Vous m'aimez, non ?

Un éclair de malice traversa les yeux grisâtre du plus vieux.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Aussitôt l'attitude d'Eren changea littéralement pour passer de joyeuse à abattue fessant s'inquiéter légèrement Livaï qui tenta de rattraper le coup. Mais le semi-titan ne lui en laissa pas le temps en disant avec cette mine déterminer lui étant si propre.

\- Alors je vais vous faire tomber amoureux de moi !

D'abord abasourdi le Caporal se mit à rire doucement tout en s'avançant vers son cadet, fessant sous ses mouvements danser avec plus de vivacité la petite flamme émanant de la bougie de cire.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire…

Puis dans un sourire l'ébène captura les lèvres de son cadet.

\- Car c'est cette détermination dans tes yeux, qui m'a fais tomber amoureux de toi.

THE END

* * *

 _Haru: Elle a osée! Qu'elle idiote!_

 _Alice: Merci de ton soutiens Haru-kun... /Oui, ma conscience est un garçon, je précise./_

 _Haru: Je pari que tu n'y arriveras jamais._

 _Alice: Tu sais très bien qu'il est déconseiller de parier avec moi... Pour ton propre bien._

 _Livai: Et sinon, on nous as demander notre avis dans tout ça...?_

 _Beyond: *cash* Non parce qu'elle en a strictement rien à faire._

 _Eren: Ça promet..._


	2. Promesse

_Rating: K_

 _Paring: RiRen_

 _Disclamer: Rien est à moi, mais ça je pense que vous le saviez déjà..._

 _Le Blabla d'Alice: Oui je sais, je suis en retard! Mais pour plaider ma défense, sachez que je viens juste de rentrée en 1L et que j'ai une autre fiction à terminer! Enfin bon, vous l'attendiez, le voilà! Il est plus long que les autres /Au point que ce n'est même plus vraiment un Drabble/ mais je ne pense pas que vous allez vous en plaindre..._

* * *

Deuxième baiser: Promesse

La neige tombait lourdement entre les murs qui protégeaient le reste de l'humanité. Bien à l'abri dans leur vieux château, certains membres du bataillon d'exploration discutaient autour d'une boisson chaude, quand soudains, en pleins milieu de la conversation le commandant Hanji lança,

\- Au faite, Livai, la prochaine fois que tu veux copuler avec Eren, aller plutôt dans votre chambre.

Le dit Livai manqua de chuter de la chaise où il se balançait alors qu'Eren venait de recracher toute sa boisson sur la pauvre Petra face à lui.

\- Hé ! Eren fait attention !

\- Dé, désolé !

\- … Aaaah ! Heichou, arrêtez !

Eren tourna la tête posant son regard sur son amant et supérieur, à califourchon sur la fanatique des titans, entrain de l'étrangler.

\- C'est… Ce n'est pas… Ma faute !… Vous n'êtes pas… Discret ! Articula difficilement la jeune femme manquant d'air.

\- Ferme-là et meurt ! Dit-il en raffermissant sa prise.

Après s'être mit à quatre sur le Caporale rouge de colère pour qu'Hanji puisse se dégager, et après que Livai fut calmé, le bataillon décida d'un accord commun d'aller se coucher.

Cette fois, plutôt que passer la nuit dans son froid cachot, Livai décida qu'Eren dormirait avec lui. Notant au passage qu'il valait mieux ne rien tenter aujourd'hui pour éviter de futures remarques désobligeantes, le lendemain matin, par une certaine chercheuse à la langue trop pendue.

\- Heichou, à quoi pensez-vous ?

Livai reporta son regard jusque là dans le vague sur celui émeraude de son jeune amant. Gris contre vert, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Petra avait dit que ces deux couleurs étaient complémentaires. Tout comme eux d'ailleurs.

\- Je pensais à l'expédition de demain…

Un silence pesant pris place dans la pièce alors qu'Eren s'appuyait encore plus contre le torse de son supérieur. Après quelques minutes où seul le bruit du vent froid contre les vitres était présent, Eren brisa le silence.

\- Beaucoup vont mourir… Dit-il faiblement.

\- Seulement les plus faibles… Répondit-il platement.

Le titan shifter pris la main de l'ébène dans la sienne la serrant fortement

\- Ça pourrait être nous…

Le silence revint alors qu'Eren poser sa tête dans le cou de son caporale qui soupira douloureusement. Jëager avait raison… Hors de ces murs ils pouvaient tous mourir, ils n'étaient en sécurité nulle part. Même ici, à l'intérieur des murs… En un battement de ces ailes symbole de liberté, une existence entière pouvait s'éteindre. La personne la plus chère aux yeux de quelqu'un pouvait disparaitre à tout jamais. Le père ou le fils d'une famille pouvait mourir ! Il fallait être fort, faire partit de l'élite pour survivre. Mais même avec ça, même eux pouvait s'éteindre… Oui, ils n'étaient à l'abri nulle part…

\- Tu as raison…

Doucement Livai sépara sa main de celle chaude et douce d'Eren pour venir entremêler son petit doigt à celui du plus jeune.

\- Alors promet moi de survivre…

D'abord touché par l'attention de son supérieur Eren voulu détendre un peut l'atmosphère triste qui flottait dans la pièce.

\- D'accord Heichou, je vous le promets ! Il se tourna pour planter ses yeux dans les siens une lueur douce et amuser au fond du regard. Mais en échange promettez-moi quelque chose…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Arrêtez de me frapper pour passez vos nerf.

Livai désespéré soupira longuement.

\- T'as vraiment le talent pour gâcher l'ambiance.

\- Héhé, alors, vous promettez ?

\- Seulement si tu promets de suivre tout mes ordres.

\- D'accord ! Répondit-il en souriant.

Voyant son amant sourire l'ainé se sentit soulagé de voir qu'Eren n'était pas inquiet de l'expédition qui approchait.

\- Nee Heichou… Pouvez-vous me promettre autre chose ?

\- Ça dépend de la promesse en question…

\- Si un jour… Je viens à perdre le contrôle de moi-même… Je veux que vous soyez le seul à me tuer…

\- Ce jour n'arrivera jamais. Mais quand bien même, je te le promets. De toute évidence je ne tolèrerais à personne de te tuer.

Le plus jeune sourit avant de poser un regard un peut inquiet sur son supérieur.

\- Et ce jour là… S'il vous plait… Ne vous en voulez pas…

\- … C'est promis…

Rassurer et les yeux tombant de sommeille Eren se blottit dans les bras de Livai en soupirant d'aise.

\- Eren ?

\- Hum ?

\- … Revenons vivant…

Déjà à moitié dans les bras de morphes le plus jeune articula.

\- … Promis…

Et il s'endormit le regard doux et tendre de Livai posé sur lui.

 _ **'' Même si je dois y laisser ma vie, je te protègerais ''**_

* * *

 _Haru: Alice, tu es en retard..._

 _Alice: *cash* Je n'ai pas pour autant perdu notre pari._

 _Beyond: Et il tient en quoi ce pari?_

 _Alice: Si JE gagne, Haru arrêtera de TOUJOURS descendre sans raisons mes écrits._

 _Haru: Et si JE gagne, Alice suivra mes directive pour ses prochains écrits._

 _Alice: Ce qui donnera des écrits, sadique, pervers et avec pour seul objectif de dépeindre l'amour obsessionnel..._

 _Beyond: Je vois..._

 _Eren: Et on ne nous demande toujours pas notre avis..._


	3. Comédie

_Rating: K_

 _Disclamer: C'est pareil pour tous les chapitres._

 _Le Blabla d'Alice: Malgré une rentrée difficile et la mort de mon PC portable, j'ai quand même pu faire la suite des 30 baisers. L'idée m'est venu complètement par hasard en Philo. On parlait de comédie et d'un coup j'ai eu envie d'écrire un Ereri! :)_

* * *

Le soleil déclinait derrière les murs renferment le reste de l'humanité. De corvée aux écuries, Eren terminait tout juste de nettoyer les boxs quant il entendit un bruit sourd. Inquiéter par le hurlement terrifier et féminin qui résonna juste après il accourra dans le vieux château du bataillon d'exploration, trouvant avec une certaine surprise mêler d'amusement sont tendre Heichou pestant sous une étagère qui lui était sûrement tombé dessus durant le ménage.

\- Heichou, vous allez bien ? Demanda Eren retenant tant bien que mal son rire.

Il était vrai que voir son Caporal habituellement si fière tout penaud sous un meuble et ne semblant pas en souffrir était très distrayant. Amusement qui contrastait avec l'inquiétude visible de Petra.

\- Heichou, ne bougez pas !

\- La ferme ! Dit-il en tentant de se dégager. Oi gamin !

\- Oui mon Caporal ?

\- Plutôt que te marrer, aide-moi à soulever cette merde !

L'expression facial peut avenante de Livai et sa voix autoritaire ne laissait pas vraiment la place au refus. Aussi, Eren s'exécuta, soulevant avec une certaine facilité l'étagère sous laquelle son supérieur était coincé. Tiens… Il n'est pas bien lourd ce machin finalement…

\- Ma jambe me fait mal…

Souriant grandement et sans attendre une phrase de plus, le jeune brun souleva son Caporal l'emmenant avec lui à travers les couloirs du château.

Seule, Petra rit en murmurant,

\- Toute cette comédie juste pour un peut d'attention. Vous devenez trop tendre Heichou.

THE END

* * *

 _Alice: Enfin!_

 _Haru: Heureusement que ta mère a un PC..._

 _Livai: Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu nous laisser tranquille... Ça aurait été mieux..._

 _Alice: Hors de question, je tiens à gagner mon pari avec Haru-kun!_

 _Near: Quel pari?_

 _Alice: *choc* Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là toi?!_

 _Near: *joue avec sa peluche* Je tape l'incruste..._

 _Alice: Mais putain Near! On avait dit, pas avant la sortie de "Désire & Dépendance", bordel! Maintenant les lecteurs vont savoir qu'il va y avoir un écrit sur toi..._

 _Mello: Et moi._

 _Alice: Putain Mello... Ça sert à quoi d'avoir un QI capable de succéder à L si c'est pour être aussi con?_

 _Beyond: Remarques, maintenant t'es obligé de faire le Near X Mello que t'avait la flemme de commencer..._

 _Alice: Oh toi ta gueule!_

 _Haru: *Avec un écriteau de pub et une bouille kawai* Les 4 génies de la Wammy's House /Near, Mello, Matt et Beyond de Death Note/ élisent domicile chez Alice! Retrouvez-les dans un OS qui sortira bientôt! Ah! Y aura aussi un AloCi. Soyez nombreux à venir le lire s'il vous plait!_

 _Alice: Non mais tu vas arrêter d'imiter les Idole japonaise?..._

 _Beyond: *Sourire narquois* De quoi tu te plains? Il te fait de la pub._

 _Alice: *se barre* Vous me fatiguer._


End file.
